


Metal and Leather

by tirsynni



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, BDSM, Dom Charles, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Charles Xavier was like nothing Erik had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/gifts).



> Written for **mabyn** for the Secret Mutant Madress 2015. This is based on the prompt: Erik has always felt something lacking in his relationships, and he gets increasingly curious about d/s. He meets experienced, confident, authoritative dom!Charles (d/s club, advertisement, online forum, mutual friend, whatever) who very carefully shows him the ropes (no pun intended). Charles's primary concern is Erik's pleasure, and there's plenty of negotiation to begin. Although it's at times difficult to restrain himself, Charles prides himself on his self-control. Spoiler alert: Erik loves it. General notes: I tend to avoid non-con and underage, but otherwise have at it! I have a huge competency kink and I love when they're badasses in their own ways. I'm a sucker for angst and complicated situations. Please feel welcome to depart from the prompt to create whatever inspires you! I'm sure I'll love it.

This Charles Xavier didn’t look like anything Erik Lehnsherr had expected a Dom to look like. Erik expected a man bigger than himself, or at least, similar in height. He expected leather. He expected a whip. He expected muscles. He did not expect a short, sweet-looking man who looked more comfortable giving lessons to students than giving orders in the bedroom. His blue eyes were a little too wide, his red mouth was a little too lush.

He looked like the one receiving orders from Erik, rather than giving.

Emma and Erik would have words after this, Erik decided, leaning back in his own chair. At least this wouldn’t take too much out of Erik’s schedule.

Even where they were meeting reminded Erik of a professor’s study. After Emma had recommended Dr. Xavier, Erik had contacted the man, who gave Erik a time and place. He sounded cheerful and soft-spoken over the phone, a clip of a British accent coloring his words. Erik almost backed out then. If it hadn’t been for the promise of Emma’s mocking, he would have.

Now he had met Dr. Xavier, though, so he could inform Emma that he had done what he had promised and it had not met his expectations. Nothing –

“Oh, my friend,” Dr. Xavier said warmly, “we haven’t even gotten started yet.” Dr. Xavier looked him over, and Erik realized that while he had been inspecting Dr. Xavier, the man had been inspecting him, too. “There is so much still to show you.”

Erik stiffened. Those red lips curved more, flashing a hint of white teeth. Dr. Xavier’s blue eyes glittered. “Yes. I’m a telepath. Emma informed me that you are a metallokinetic. That will certainly be something we must take into consideration. She also informed you that you have never attempted dominant/submission before or any similar forms of sexual acts and play. As such, before I can give you…let’s say a _sample_ …we need to discuss the matter so you can provide knowledgeable consent.”

Erik bristled. Dr. Xavier’s smile never wavered. If anything, he leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, still looking Erik over. “I am aware of what I am getting myself into. I have done my research prior to contacting you, Dr. Xavier.”

Indeed, while Erik had not done any such act, he threw himself into the research like he had his investigation into Dr. Sebastian Shaw. It had taken him years, but his investigation was so complete and thorough that Emma had enough ammunition to convince the judge that Shaw was a monster worthy of the death penalty, even if she never used the words. Afterwards, adrift, he had thrown himself into other pursuits until Emma directed him toward D/S.

Dr. Xavier hummed now. Now that Erik looked closer, at Dr. Xavier’s layers and the soft curl of his hair, he realized that they almost seemed like a disguise, betrayed by Dr. Xavier’s sharp eyes. Perhaps there was more to the man after all…just not enough to convince Erik this was worth his time.

“Do you prefer your restraints with metal so you can escape if necessary?” Dr. Xavier inquired. Erik froze in his chair. “Or do you prefer leather and rope so as to negate even the possibility of you freeing yourself? Do you prefer a lack of control? Pain play? Do you understand the importance of trust? Do you enjoy penetration and, if so, do you enjoy the use of toys?”

Erik tried to answer but found his mouth had grown dry. Dr. Xavier spoke of all of this like he was discussing breakfast options with him. _“Do you like eggs? Also, how do you feel about whips?”_

“BDSM online porn is as realistic as porn involving mutant kinks,” Dr. Xavier continued briskly. “Terrible place for an education. Dominance and submission relies on clear communication above all else. If you were to agree to this, Mr. Lehnsherr, you would be agreeing to submitting to me until either we were done or you stopped it with a safe word or other agreed upon indication. For this to be enjoyable for both parties, this means I need to know what you find pleasurable, what you find unpleasant, and what could be a possible trigger. Some parties find my telepathy _quite_ enjoyable during sex, but others find that level of lost control terrifying. Do you understand?”

Erik tried licking his lips. His tongue was dry. “Perfectly,” he croaked.

Dr. Xavier smiled at him like he was a student who had given the correct answer. It sent a pleased thrill through him that Erik immediately tried to bat down.

“Oh, don’t do that,” Dr. Xavier scolded. “This is meant for you to enjoy. While you are with me, it is a safe place.” He leaned forward. “Now, are you ready to further discuss this?”

Dr. Xavier’s face was calm but his eyes were dark. Erik exhaled. “Where do we begin?”

Discussing the issues with Dr. Xavier was similar to discussing a case with Emma, but no discussion with Emma ever caused the simmering heat in Erik’s stomach that he felt now. Never once did Dr. Xavier tell him to call him Charles, although he talked about what Erik did feel comfortable calling him. _Sir_ was out, as was _Doctor._ Erik didn’t explain his reasons, and Dr. Xavier nodded. Erik wasn’t ready to call him Master. Dr. Xavier told him they could leave it off for now and further explore it when Erik found something he was comfortable with. Dr. Xavier told him that they would not jump straight into full body restraints and canes. _Baby steps_ , he called them, and Erik barely hid a shiver.

“First,” Dr. Xavier explained, “we built comfort, rapport, and confidence in communication. If I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey, and you can expect that I will never order you to do something which will cause mental, physical, or emotional harm. I will take full responsibility to take care of you, and you will only have one responsibility during the act: if you are being pushed too far, use your safe word. This is supposed to be enjoyable, not something you suffer through. My responsibility is to make sure you are not pushed too far and to obey when you say your safe word. Do you understand?”

Still calm, still professional, and the heat built in Erik’s stomach. As did fear. Erik nodded.

Another smile, another flash of white teeth. “Now we decide on your safety words. Green, yellow, and red are popular because they are easy to remember when one is under pressure. A word to indicate you are good, a word to indicate that you are getting pushed to your limits, and a word to indicate that your limit has been reached. Do you understand?”

Erik nodded. _That_ , at least, he was familiar with. As much as he hated green, yellow, and red for their baneful simplicity, they were easy and simple while he tested out this entire mess.

Dr. Xavier nodded. “Exactly. If you plan on continuing this, we can explore more options more fitting for you. But today shall be a…test drive, shall we say.”

“Today?” Erik echoed.

Dr. Xavier clasped his hands in front of him. “No time like the present, don’t you agree.” His words were neither questioning nor challenging, simply matter-of-fact. His eyes never wavered from Erik’s own, clear and intense, boring into Erik like he knew all of his secrets, everything Erik had done and everything that had been done to Erik, and he simply catalogued all of it without judging. It made Erik shudder. No one did that. Not even Emma did that. And no one else…

No one else knew. Everyone who had known was now dead.

Dr. Xavier waited patiently. He didn’t move, simply watched, and Erik wondered how he thought of him as a simple professor when he walked into the study. His stillness and the sharpness of his eyes reminded Erik of a predator now, more than content to wait for hours if it meant a good pounce.

Erik swallowed. His mouth was like a desert. “Where do we start?”

Another smile, a curving of those full red lips. “I think you are not ready for bondage and you seem so proud of your discipline. Let’s start there. Strip. Fold your clothes when you are done and leave them in your chair. Then kneel on the carpet before me, hands behind your back.”

Still even, like he was instructing Erik on his eggs: _“Over easy, that’s a dear.”_ Erik exhaled again, shakily, and stood. He took his time undressing, starting with his boots. Dr. Xavier never hurried him, only watched as he stripped off one article of clothing at a time. Usually nakedness didn’t bother Erik: his time in the labs had destroyed that particular bit of self-consciousness. He was also aware of his body, how he had spent years forging it, his mind, and his powers into lethal weapons.

Except now it felt like he was stripping himself of his weapons with each bit of clothes.

Dr. Xavier watched him as he placed his folded clothes on the chair, utterly confident that his orders would be met. His blue eyes never wavered from Erik, always assessing. It made Erik restless, wanting to bare his teeth at him and at the same time bare his belly.

He compromised, sinking to his knees and raising his chin: defiance and baring his throat at the same time. Remembering the last bit of instruction, Erik put his hands behind his back like Dr. Xavier had cuffed them there.

Dr. Xavier nodded in approval. “You did all of that so well,” he purred. Erik barely bit back a shudder. Something about his words and tone…

Dr. Xavier remained seating for a long moment, just studying Erik. Erik focused on his breathing and the readiness of his body. He could take whatever Dr. Xavier threw at him.

After several long minutes, Dr. Xavier stood. He walked over to Erik and stood in front of him for a moment before circling him. “Don’t move,” Dr. Xavier murmured. “Don’t speak.”

Erik almost leaped out of his skin when Dr. Xavier’s fingers brushed his shoulders. A hint of nail scraped between his shoulderblades. “You said you liked penetration…we could work on that. Eventually. You on your hands and knees on my bed, my hand deep inside you. Have you ever been fisted before? No, don’t answer. I already know. A metal dildo…yes. That would work for you on so many levels, metal inside you but you not able to control it, knowing every inch of it as it impaled you…”

Erik swallowed, feeling sweat gather on his upper lip. That would be…that would be…

Dr. Xavier paused in front of him. He brushed his fingertips against Erik’s lips. “Oh yes. You can be so sweet…open your mouth.”

It took a moment for the words to register. Apparently a moment too long, because Dr. Xavier lightly slapped the Erik’s cheek: not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get his attention. “Don’t make me repeat myself, darling.”

For the first time, Erik heard a hint of steel in Dr. Xavier’s dulcet voice. He opened his mouth. Dr. Xavier tapped his cheek. “Wider. Just a little more…yes. Right there.”

Erik expected Dr. Xavier to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. Instead, Dr. Xavier cupped Erik’s chin and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. Erik tried to look up at him, to gauge his expression, but Dr. Xavier only murmured, “Keep your gaze straight,” and Erik stared at the chair Dr. Xavier had vacated.

It was how matter-of-factly he spoke, Erik thought, and heat coiled in his belly. Like it never occurred to him that Erik wouldn’t obey him.

Dr. Xavier kept stroking his lip, and it made Erik for some reason hyperaware of the rest of his body. His cock was filling slowly but surely between his thighs, large and heavy and _so close_ to Dr. Xavier’s leg. The room was warm but it didn’t stop goosebumps from rising on Erik’s naked skin. He felt every inch of bare flesh, especially with Dr. Xavier fully clothed beside him.

Then Dr. Xavier slipped two fingers inside Erik’s open mouth, and Erik shuddered.

“Suck,” Dr. Xavier murmured, “like they were my cock.”

Erik obeyed before he realized what he was doing. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks with suction. Dr. Xavier gave soft orders – _wetter sloppier deeper_ – and Erik obeyed, tasting pineapple and salt and then only tasting slippery flesh. He sucked and slurped and wished it _was_ Dr. Xavier’s cock, especially when Dr. Xavier cooed _so good so good for me_ , voice warm silk.

“Stop,” Dr. Xavier commanded. Erik froze, Dr. Xavier’s fingers still in his mouth. Only then did he realize he was fully hard, cock bobbing against his stomach and rubbing a hot line of slick against his skin. Erik panted, his tongue rubbing against Dr. Xavier’s fingers with each breath.

“So good…” Dr. Xavier pulled his hand back, leaving only an odd hollowness behind. Erik didn’t realize before he had such an oral fixation.

His fingers rubbed against Erik’s lips, his own saliva hot and wet against his skin. “You would love it if I fucked your mouth. Even when I would fuck into your throat, choking you, you would still keep trying to suck my cock.”

Yes, yes… Erik had never deepthroated anyone, Magda the only person he had ever done anything sexual with beyond five minute hookups outside of bars and in motel rooms. Quick, sloppy blowjobs with his hand stripping the other man’s cock…he had done that. But actively choking on another man’s cock? He would have bit off their dick if they tried.

Dr. Xavier hummed like he had heard the thought. Maybe he had. “Not yet. When you get more comfortable, I’ll tie you up on my bed. Spread eagle, with metal tight around your wrists so you are aware of how pinned you were. Then I would slide my cock down your throat, and it would be so tight, so sweet. And when you were trying to catch your breath, I would start fucking your mouth, the head of my cock thick in your throat. Yes, yes, you would like that. You would _love_ it.”

Erik shuddered, the image clear in his mind. Precum dribbled down his cock.

Dr. Xavier lifted one head and rubbed the top of his leather shoe against the base of Erik’s cock. Erik jumped. “No, no, none of that, my friend. Keep still. Use your quite lovely self-discipline and don’t move. Don’t speak.”

Smooth leather slid up, rubbing against Erik’s circumcision scar. It took everything Erik had to not jerk. He had not realized how sensitive it was. “So large, my friend. That would be an excellent test of your self-control. How long would you last if I was the one sucking you? It would be a challenge fitting all of that into my mouth, my lips tight around your girth…and would you be able to not come if I had you inside me? If I was to ride you, would your adored self-control keep you from coming until I ordered it? We will have much fun with your self-discipline, I can see that now.”

Since leaving Shaw and striking out on his own, Erik had been proud of his self-control and training regime, but nothing prepared him for Dr. Xavier’s words or his smooth shoe still sliding up and down his cock. Dr. Xavier paused, the tip of his shoe just barely touching the sensitive glands under his cockhead. Erik’s thighs trembled with the effort of not fucking up into Dr. Xavier’s shoe.

“Oh yes.” Up and down, up and down, the leather smooth and cool against Erik’s straining cock. Erik bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. “Such self-discipline. Almost everyone else who comes to me need to be taught that first, but not you. You come taught. It opens so many possibilities with you.”

Down until his shoe dropped under Erik’s tight balls. Dr. Xavier nudged them gently with the top of his shoe, holding them like he was judging their weight. Erik swallowed, then swallowed again, like he could stop himself from panting if he just kept doing that. His balls rested heavily against the soft leather.

Then Dr. Xavier pulled his foot away, and it took everything in Erik to keep from fucking into that empty space he left behind. “We’ll have much fun, you and I.”

Dr. Xavier circled him again while Erik stared at the chair, quivering. Sweat dripped down his face, sliding down his body. Dr. Xavier touched the back of his neck with the pads of his fingers, just the barest of touches, but to Erik’s hypersensitive skin, it was an electric shock. He inhaled sharply through his nose.

“So sweet,” Dr. Xavier breathed against his ear, and Erik had no idea when he started kneeling. His fingertips trailed down Erik’s spine, so gently Erik could barely feel them. “So sensitive. Can you feel the iron in my blood when I do this? Can you track my fingers as they move against you?” Down, down, and Erik belatedly realized they were the same fingers he had been sucking mere minutes before. They pressed against his hole, still damp, if cool. “Inside you?” Erik’s breath caught when Dr. Xavier pushed inside. At the same time, Dr. Xavier’s other hand wrapped around his dripping cock. “Around you?”

His breath hot and damp against Erik’s ear, hands moving around and inside him, Dr. Xavier whispered, “Come.”

Without a sound, Erik came. He shuddered through his orgasm, Dr. Xavier still fucking him with his fingers, stripping his cock like he planned on pulling out every last bit of cum. Just when Erik started growing too sensitive, Dr. Xavier pulled away, leaving him panting on the floor.

“So good, my friend, so good,” Dr. Xavier crooned. Erik shuddered again, this time with a different type of pleasure. “I think we’ll be a good fit. What do you think? Would you like to come back again? You can speak now.”

Erik licked his lips and tasted a hint of salt and pineapple. “Yes,” he croaked.

“Excellent! I think you would do _quite_ well with an iron cock ring.”

Erik shivered, one last spurt of come escaping. Perhaps he would owe Emma one after all.


End file.
